PriDe
by e.a. lesparks
Summary: An unnamed secret investigation squad with members called PriDe was assigned by the Japanese government to handle an aimed top-secret case – to unravel the identity of the mastermind of the illegal initiation of skilled military academy graduates on a pri


**PriDe** _by_ e.a. lesparks

Summary: An unnamed secret investigation squad with members called PriDe was assigned by the Japanese government to handle an aimed top-secret case – to unravel the identity of the mastermind of the illegal initiation of skilled military academy graduates on a private legion which has grown in threatening population.

Whoever discovers the identity of the other wins…

--

"_In case, well, just in case…Let's forget everything for now and when we remember it again tomorrow, it may all turn out to be just a scary dream." She whispered in his ear right before darkness engulfed the two statures._

* * *

**~Prologue~**

_One may conclude the world was created by one, great, unseen force. And I may agree. From that sole energy source, another weaker energy was created. For years it existed as nothing, drifting and drifting to nowhere. But as time added up to what seemed as forever, the simple energy evolved and a complex energy structure was formed due to its constant and rapid movements. Energy was never stable, yet it could never be ceased. And due to its complexities it was able to conjure another energy which gave birth to another, then another. The cycle was perpetual till these energies took form for the constant cycle to go on with ease. And then there were elements. These elements clung together, producing unique intelligent matter. And there was life._

_Up to now, these energies are still continually evolving. And you have to know that everything in this so-called universe, from the breathing to non-matter, is made up of energy and someday, for sure, everything will perish and return to the sole energy source--_

"Oh come on. You never believed that shit, did you?" A high-pitched female voice broke the stationary boy's mild stupor.

"Nah, just doing a research for…mythology. That's all." He hastily shoved the heavy, hardbound book behind him with an abashed smile.

"Ooh you think you can fool your best friend?" The girl pointed her index finger at his forehead as though about to threat and flashed a pink tongue out.

"Whatever. Just let me do my stuff, alright?"

"Alright!" Inching happily towards her best friend, she pinched his ruddy, chubby cheeks and told him time and again how cute he was.

The insult fired at him was instantly forgotten by the awkward closeness they used to share, yet with curiosity he never got used to it. She was his best friend, the only person existing in this world known to have any emotional attachment with him - not even his mother is as special. Under the morning sun's mild blaze, the two small figures sat down the grassy field. He watched her gape dreamily at the open court a few meters away, as though trying to predict the train of thoughts in her mind. She was too contemplative in his opinion, not to mention about things that would seldom enter a ten-year-old mind.

"When you stare like that, you scare people."

"I'm sorry?" He was much absorbed in his thoughts that he hardly noticed she got up.

"You give the impression you're seeing right through them." After she undusted her skirt, she offered her hand to him only to be refused.

"Oh." She was not surprised. It was his usual reply in his never-changing façade.

She watched the boy stand-up on his own, curved her lips to a smile and both walked away from the spot. Tuesdays were never this tedious. The school campus was never that quiet until summer was drawing near. Nearly everyone was busy for the final exams and for submitting requirements for clearances. But for young people like her and her best friend, you just have to take it easy and after a good bite of a chocolate chip cookie, you're good to go. Walking behind him, she stared at his back which was a mistake for she almost stumbled on the sudden elevation. She heard a soft sound which she thought was a suppressed laughter. _Er...How unpredictable! _

But one thing's for sure -- their worlds were two diverse dimensions that the other could never cross into the other's world. And that these few moments were only stolen, insignificant happenings in his life.

_Sigh._

She brushed the crimson mane away from her subtle face that she may look neat again after the exhausting walk on the staircases.

"Wait up."

As always, he walked so fast that she was left behind. Often, she would struggle to catch-up that she would look utterly drained because he was always ahead.

"Wait for me."

He was further. It was harder to catch-up, to walk faster.

"Damn. Please wait up!!!!!!!!!!"

He turned abruptly as his dark eyes met her jade ones, a weird smirk on his face. He was wearing a triumphant face and she realized she was pissed-off again. _Damn. _

"Uchiha, 3 points!!!" He spoke in a voice that sounded as though a player had released a winning three-point shot on a basketball competition.

The scene was violently distorted. His face was undistinguishable as lines bended and colors mixed. It was all fading away as though these memories were somewhere distant and could never go back.

"I couldn't always wait, so you better start learning how to supersede me. So you'll have you're turn to wait for me instead." That was the last she could remember about him.

* * *

**~End of Prologue~**

I apologize, I know the chapter's boring. I'm really exited for the next chapter. It's where the real thing will all begin. Thank's for the patience. I hope you support me.

~**e.a.**


End file.
